


Sad But True

by septembereyes (Ultraviolet_Skies)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraviolet_Skies/pseuds/septembereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting in a feud behind a bar, Dean and Castiel don't know what quite to make of each other. The infamous detective is thrown by the Catalonian nomad, who speaks eccentrically with his weathered hands and has odd secrets that Dean can't quite put his finger on. Nor does the nomad understand why he feels a spiritual pull to this foreign man, someone who should be a stranger, but instead feels like a long lost friend.</p><p>But things get interesting when Castiel is linked to criminal bosses in the area, with a variety of crimes, including a notorious cast of characters including "The Trickster", "The Morning Star", "The Soldier", and "The Serpent". Will they find a a way around the complicated network of mystery and danger surrounding both of their pasts? Or will they succumb to the seemingly inevitable end of imprisonment and trauma? </p><p>Stay tuned. Updates weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad But True

Dean shuddered in relief.

Blood dripped down from his temple, cooling in the crisp autumn air. He had finally caught a break from being pummeled. Didn’t mean he could take it easy, though.

Looking through his good eye, he scrutinized the two struggling figures. One grunted as he fought, bathed in a harsh scarlet glare. 

Dean pushed off the ground with a hand, attempting to stand. But his weak ankle rolled and he fell with a pained grunt. He cast his eye back to the scene.

The other man stood in shadow.

Whoosh!

Dean’s mouth dropped open.

Two pinnate masses had sprouted from its back. They perched upon his shoulder blades, tight and ready. 

The larger man swung at the shorter, shadowy figure. His punch hit its mark with a sickening thump. The other doubled over. But then the massive weapons in his back snapped forward with a sonic crack. 

The brute fell with a grunt, nursing his face. The other kicked him in the head, silencing the man’s cries. 

And then the other came for Dean.

His earlier excitement towards rescue turned to apprehension. He had seen what those things did with his own two- er, one- eye. He scrambled back, gravel scraping at his hands.

The other leaned down to his level, cerulean eyes glinting. The fierceness in his irises softened, his brows relaxing. Dean scrutinized his savior, taking in all he could.

“You dragged me out of hell, man,” Dean croaked.

The other cocked his head, tufts of dark hair flopping as he did. Dean thought of Sammy.

“I mean- you could’ve just left me there, getting pounded by that dude. But… you didn’t. So I owe ya one.”

The other’s brows came together again. He rubbed his scruffy shadow, fingers scratching at the stubble. 

“Hell, hmm?” 

Dean jumped. Wow. That voice was a lot lower than expected.

“I believe you are ignorant of what has transpired.”

Dean let his mouth drop open. 

“Big words much? Not to mention that coat…”

Dean let his eyes travel down to man’s body. He didn’t fail to notice the rumpled trench coat, nor the backwards tie. But those weren’t the weirdest attributes he’d noticed.

No, what he noticed was the man’s eyes.

They practically glowed, electric irises catching glints of reddish light from a nearby lamp. Call him crazy, but Dean felt like the guy was trying to send him a message.

“-you?”

“Huh?”

The man scoffed, throwing his head back with laughter. Dean’s gaze meandered down his throat. Down that delicious scruff, with that tight white collar and silk blue tie…

“I am no angel, simply a man. What are you called?”

Dean raised a brow.

“…Detective Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Dean.” The man rolled the world off his tongue, savoring the syllable. “I like it.”

A few more moments of silence. The man stared at Dean, his look too intense for Dean to hold.

“Uh… am I gonna get a name, mystery man?”

“Hmm?” The man hummed, eyes widening to comical proportions. “Oh, yes. I am called Castiel.”

Huh. Weird name for a weird dude.

Then it was Dean’s turn to be surprised. 

The man had extended a hand, weathered and scarred. Numerous thoughts flitted through Dean’s mind. He clung to none of them, choosing to accept the offer extended and stand.

“I must go now, Detective Dean. But I am certain we will meet again.”

“Yeah, nice meeting you too-”

By the time Dean released the warmth in his hand and looked up, those electric blue eyes had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I've started a bunch of new series, all that I'm excited for, but I'm focusing primarily on this one. Updates will be weekly, but depending on how much schoolwork I get, there may be more or less content. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
